the 9th Heron
by theoakleafbearer
Summary: At the last minute, a young boy shows up to the brotherband choosing and is put into the Herons. When Hal discovers his new friends secret, will he turn Zac in? or will he fight to keep his fellow heron in the runing? What consequences will this cause?
1. 16 yrs ago

16 years previously...

A scream pierced the night, like a knife through butter. Inside a hut on the highlands of Picta, a woman was in labour. The midwives feared for the lives of both mother and child. After 16 hours, a little girl was born. Her cries joined that of the mother. A silent watcher observed the scene though the window. A single tear ran down his face. His wife was dying, he knew.

"Mikhail!" Someone was calling his name. The Skandian moved towards the rectangle of light that was spilling out of the doorframe.

"What is it?"

"She wants to speak with you." The midwife looked up at him.

"She hasn't long to live." Mikhail moved past the midwife into the hut. His beautiful wife was lying in the bed covered in a bloodstained sheet. She looked up at him as he approached.

"Mikhail." His heart broke at the obvious effort it took her to say those two words.

"Hush now Elaine. All will be well." Elaine shook her head and reached for the baby. The midwife placed her daughter in her arms. Elaine studied the babe for a moment, then turned to her husband.

"Her name is Zoe." In the hours after that, you could hear the Skandians on board Wolftooth mourn the loss of their Skirl's wife. And if you listened closely, you could hear a little girl adding her cries to the lamentation.


	2. the interloper

**A/N: thanks goes to Raider1472 for been the only reviewer on my last chapter. Raider, you're my new favourite. Virtual mars bar to you. Anything recognisable is the property of John Flagon. I DON'T OWN! (Although I wish I did) **

"All right

! All right! Settle down and pay attention!" The speaker, well technically the shouter, was Sigurd, the ex-skirl who was in charge of brotherband training.

"Everybody here? Sing out if you're not here."

A nervous laugh ran through the group. An unseen observer smiled to himself. _Apparently this is a group of suck-ups. _The observer came to decision.

"All right, let's..."

He got no further.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sigurd looked up in surprise. He had been sure that all the boys were present. Hal Mikkelson looked at the interloper with interest as Sigurd spoke.

"And who might you be?"

"Zac."

Sigurd frowned.

"Zac who?"

"Just Zac sir. I got no Dad, you see."

Sigurd motioned the boy forward. Zac pushed back the deep cowl that covered his face. He was slightly shorter that the other boys that surrounded him, and not as well built. He had shaggy, dirty-blond hair and striking blue eyes. Hal shivered as he looked at those eyes. Those terrible, haunted eyes that had seen Gorlog only knows what kind of horrors. Despite the boy's slight stature, his ready stance showed that he was an experienced fighter. He jumped slightly as Sigurd broke the silence. Hal turned his attention back to Sigurd, wondering what could have happened to this mysterious boy that made him react like that.

"Well then Zac. Where are you from?"

The boy thought for a moment. Sigurd frowned slightly. Didn't he know where he was from?

"I'm from the north west. Near Sonderland. Just got here a few days ago and decided I might like to join the brotherbands."

Sigurd nodded. That wasn't entirely unreasonable. It was the only way to become a warrior and there wasn't much else for a man to do in Skandia, even scrawny boys like him. Coming to a decision, he spoke.

"Well Zac no-name, Welcome to the brotherband program."

Zac smiled. He had been watching Sigurd all day and liked him. Underneath his rough exterior was a man who took pride in his recruits and took care of them as well. _You were right Dad. It pays to observe before jumping headlong into things. _Zac had spent the better part of two weeks trying to find a brotherband program that had a fair leader. _Looks like I've found one. _He noticed that Sigurd was waiting for a response.

"Thank you sir."

Sigurd turned a baleful eye on him.

"Don't thank me yet. You don't know what you're in for."


	3. Zac noname

"Alright! Now as I was before I was so rudely interrupted..."

Here Sigurd looked very hard at Zac (who had moved to stand near Hal) and Zac smirked.

"Let's get underway."

Hal was surprised. He had half expected that some kind of roll might be called, to determine if anyone was missing. Zac grinned. He had seen the surprise on Hal's face and guessed the reason behind it. It was second nature to a man like Sigurd to do a head count in second. He swivelled his head round to face Sigurd as he spoke again.

"Today you're going to be selected into your brotherbands."

He paused and looked at the earnest faces in front of him and added,

"That's in case any of you thought this was the Hallasholm ladies' needlework society. If that's the case, you may leave now."

Zac's smile widened as the others laughed nervously. _Ha, ha, ha. Boys, I hope you know that sucking up to people like Sigurd only annoys them._

"First thing we do is select brotherband leaders. Any nominations?"

A boy standing slightly off to the side spoke up.

"Tursgud!"

Sigurd nodded in response. He wasn't exactly surprised by the nomination.

"Tursgud. Seconder?"

A person only two heads down seconded his friend's nomination.

Zac assumed that the smirking boy in between the other two was Tursgud. Zac had seen him once or twice and didn't like him. He was a bully, and a coward who assumed that he would one day be the maktig* just because his father was. This made him an arrogant prick on top of everything else. _As if the whale wasn't bad enough. _

"Alright. Proposed and seconded. Congratulations Tursgud."

Tursgud shrugged. To him, there was no way he wasn't going to be picked. Congratulations seemed unnecessary. _Arrogant selfish pig._

"Anyone else?"

Sigurd looked around the group assembled in front of him.

"Rolland!"

Zac nodded in appreciation. He had heard a bit about Rolland and thought he would make a good brotherband skirl. He was an excellent athlete and had a good reputation as a wrestler. Unlike Tursgud, however, he had no preconceived ideas of his own importance. _Yes. Rolland would make a good brotherband skirl_. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Second!"

Zac turned around in surprise. Hal had called out before Sigurd had called for seconds. Rolland looked a little surprised. He had assumed the call for second would come from one of his close friends he nodded at Hal in thanks. Sigurd spoke again and all attention was once again on him.

"Alright. Rolland. Who else?"

The remaining boys shuffled their feet nervously. They all knew that if they were the third brotherband skirl they would be competing with Tursgud and Rolland. None of them saw themselves beating either of them. And the loss of the competition weighed heavily on the shoulders of the skirl. Sigurd cast a glance over them impatiently.

"Come on. With these numbers we really need three teams. Anyone else?"

There was no reply. Then suddenly,

"Hal!"

Zac looked over at Stig in surprise. Beside him, Hal closed his eyes and cursed.


	4. Tursgud, Rolland and

Sigurd turned to see who had spoken. Stig was obscured by the boys in front of him and leaned to one side.

"Hal!"

Some of the other boys sniggered. Stig's face reddened.

"Shut up!"

Hal sounded like a snake, hissing at his friend like that. He didn't need this sort of embarrassment. He didn't want any attention drawn to him, today of all days. Zac looked at Hal. _I'm glad I'm not him._

"Hal who?"

Sigurd was genuinely puzzled. The sniggering turned into laughter. Zac glared daggers at the surrounding boys. _Don't they feel even a little for Hal? Apparently not. _Even though it wasn't directed at him, Hal shivered at the look in Zac's eyes. Stig's face grew even redder.

"Hal Mikkelson!"

From his position in the front rank, Tursgud turned to face him, shaking his head in mock pity and disbelief.

"You can't be serious. You're not seriously proposing 'Hal Who' as a team skirl, are you?"

The laughter grew more widespread and Stig's neck and face grew even redder as his anger approached boiling point. He joined Zac in death-staring the boys around them.

"What's the big joke?"

Tursgud was stage whispering to his friends, grinning.

"I'd say 'Hal Who' is the joke, wouldn't you?"

Hal, eyes down, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze, jabbed his elbow into Stig's ribs.

"Shut up! Just let it go and shut up."

But Stig wouldn't be silenced. He was incensed for his friend, but also enraged that people were laughing at him. His hands bunched into fists. _For Gorlog's sake Stig! Please don't do anything stupid. _Stig's hands bunched into fists.

"Go on! Keep laughing and I'll bash your heads in!"

_Apparently Gorlog isn't listening. _Stig's threat proved to be a mistake. Taken individually, most of those present would have been wary about raising Stig's anger. He made a formidable opponent. But he hadn't challenged an individual. He'd challenged a group, and they reacted as a group.

"Ooooooooooh!"

They were mocking him now. Stig swung from side to side, like a tormented bear. As his gaze fell on those nearest to him, they quickly composed themselves and hid their grins. One boy was a little slow and Stig saw him. _Torshak help him. _Stig lunged at the boy, with Hal and Zac trying to hold him back. This was to no avail as Stig was one of the strongest boys there and shook them off easily. He drew back his fist. _Gorlog still isn't listening._

"Right! Laugh this off!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sigurd's voice, trained over the years to carry orders to his crew above the roar of a Stormwhite gale, stopped Stig in his tracks. He looked uncertainly up at his furious instructor fist still paused. Zac let out a sigh of relief. _Gorlog is finally listening. _

"What the blue blithering blazes do you think this is?"

Sigurd was still yelling.

"We're not in here! We're not a bunch of squabbling children! This is brotherband! This is where you're supposed to learn to act like men! Like men! Understand?"

Stig hung his head. His face was still red, but now it was more with shame rather than anger. Zac felt for him. It had taken him a long time to learn to control his anger too. He winced as memories of past occurrences came to him. Thankfully, Stig appeared to be in control of himself again. Slowly, he lowered his raised fist.

"Sorry sir."

Zac could hardly hear him. Hal was hissing at Stig again.

"For Torshak's sake, Stig!"

Zac's attention turned back to Sigurd who was still admonishing Stig.

"One more outburst like that and you'll be kicked out on your ear! And I'll be happy to do the kicking! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Apparently, this time Zac wasn't the only one who couldn't hear him.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Sigurd's bellow caused everyone to take half a step back.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

Stig's eyes were still cast down in shame. Sigurd regarded him for several seconds, then glanced down at his sheet of notes.

"Alright. We have a nomination for Hal Mikkelson as our third skirl. Anyone care to second?"

"Are you kidding?"

It was Tursgud who spoke, and he followed the question with a short laugh. Again, a few around him sniggered, stopping short as Sigurd's angry gaze swept over them. Tursgud, however, remained defiant, smiling at the instructor. _Arrogant prick._

"You find it funny do you?"

Tursgud shrugged, unfazed by Sigurd's question. He answered with a cocky note in his voice.

"It just doesn't make sense sir. He's the son of a slave. He's not even Skandian. He's Araluan."

A few others grunted in agreement. Sigurd glared at them. Zac marked them down for further reference.

"Karina Mikkelswife is a free woman. And her late husband was a Skandian. He was also a good friend of mine. Bear that in mind when you talk about her. And her son."

He looked back down at his notes and a voice, clearly audible, came from the crowd.

"The mongrel."

Sigurd's eyes snapped back up, glaring in the direction from which the unidentified voice had come.

"Who said that?"

The speaker had the brains to remain silent. Zac, who had noticed who it was put a red star next to his face on his mental payback list. _You'll be first._ Sigurd, realising he wasn't getting anywhere, spoke again.

"Hal Mikkelson has been nominated. Is there a second?"

_As if there will be after that._ Hal looked at his friend tight lipped. He knew Stig had meant well. But Hal wished he'd kept his big mouth shut. He had no wish to be a brotherband skirl. Apart from that brief moment of glory when he'd sailed his boat _(_the_ heron_) into the harbour, he spent most of his time avoiding attention to himself.

Sigurd's question met with ongoing silence. As Sigurd went to cross out Hal's name,

"Second!"

**Cliffe! Who do ya reckon seconded Hal? For future reference, all **_**italics**_** are Zac's thoughts. **

***the supreme warrior – the best in Skandia**


	5. Now What?

**A/N: Happy new year to all my lovely readers! Sorry about the long wait. Was on the beach. Anyway, enjoy!**

The assembled boys turned in surprise to face Zac and stared at him. No one spoke. Even Tursgud was at a loss for words. _Well, that's a first._ Zac, for some reason, picked up a stick off the ground and dropped it. Everyone present could hear the dull thud it made on the dirt. Sigurd nodded.

"Alright. We have a third skirl."

Tursgud found his voice and protested vehemently.

"You're not honestly letting 'Hal Who' be a brotherband skirl, are you? He's a walking fishbone for Torshak's sake!"

The other boys mumbled agreement. Zac turned his glare on them and they quailed under his gaze. Those already on his mental list got red stars and the others joined their ranks. **(A/N the mental payback list in the last chapter.) **_Will they just stop already? Oh well. It's their happiness they're sacrificing. _He continued to plan his vengeance. Sigurd, however, wasn't happy with Tursgud's reaction.

"Hal Mikkelson has been seconded. Therefore, he is a brotherband skirl. If you're worried the 'Walking Fishbone' is going to beat you, you're more than welcome to go and become a serving girl in Erak's hall."

The unspoken threat to chuck him out of the program was there. Zac sniggered, and Stig followed suit. Soon, nearly all the boys were snorting in laughter as they caught sight of Tursgud's face. The person in question glared at the other boys. He decided that Sigurd's implied threat to throw him out was the greater insult and turned to face him.

"You can't chuck me out! My father is the Maktig..."

"Yes, yes, yes. We know your father is the Maktig. Gorlog knows you've told us enough times."

The teenagers turned to see who had interrupted. There, in all his glory, stood the Oberjarl, Erak. Sigurd touched two fingers to his forehead in an informal salute.

"Oberjarl."

"Sigurd."

Erak turned to look at Tursgud. The boy was looking obstinately at the Oberjarl with absolute disrespect. Zac was absolutely disgusted. _Who would dare to _ever_ show such disrespect the Oberjarl?_ Apparently Tursgud would. Erak looked back at Tursgud with the utmost contempt. _Please let him be chucked out. Gorlog, if you're listening, please let Tursgud get thrown out of brotherband._ The Oberjarl looked at Sigurd for a few more moments before their unspoken conversation ended. He then turned to Tursgud.

"Hal Mikkelson has been chosen as our third brotherband skirl. If you have a problem with it, leave. If not, start the choosing."

Tursgud glared at Hal. Stig took a step forward, but Zac and Hal tugged on his arms and dug their heels into the dirt in order to stop him getting himself kicked out of the program. _Where is Gorlog where you need him? Thank Torshak Sigurd and Erak aren't watching._ That was true. Erak was yelling at Tursgud for some comment he had made and Sigurd was helping.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU BY YOUR HEELS BACK TO YOUR SAINTED FATHER! UNDERSTAND?"

Tursgud looked at his feet.

"Yes sir!"

Sigurd looked at Erak and took his cue to get back on track.

"Well, if we're finished with this, let's get on with the choosing! Brotherband skirls, out the front!"

Rolland and Tursgud strode confidently out the front while Hal shuffled forward nervously. Hal couldn't help but think, _now what?_


	6. the Choosing

**A/N: I'm really, really, really, really sorry about the long wait. I was suffering from writers block combined with the fact that I can't update on my iPod. **

**Disclaimer: Is my nam****e John Flanagan? Am I and old man? Do I live in manly? No. Therefore** **I don't own.**

* * *

><p>When the three skirls where standing up the front, Sigurd spoke.<p>

"Right! Tursgud, you choose first. Call out the name of the person you want in your brotherband."

Tursgud grinned.

"Knut! Come and join the winning band!"

"Just the names. Never mind the blather."

Sigurd was honestly getting sick of Tursgud. Tursgud glanced at him, surprised. He wasn't used to been corrected in public.

"Dell."

Dell was one of Rolland's close friends. Now it was Hal's turn.

"Stig."

Stig grinned and moved forward to stand next to his friend. Back to Tursgud again.

"Carl."

Rolland.

"Jackson."

Hal looked at the remaining people.

"Stefan."

"Pete."

"Mitch."

"Jesper."

It kept on in this fashion until only five people. Four boys that Hal didn't know the names of (but knew by reputation were bullies) and Zac. The other skirls hadn't yet chosen him and Hal suspected that was because he was new.

"Zac."

Zac looked up in surprise. _I thought I was going to be picked last._ He headed up to stand next to Hal anyway. Tursgud sneered at him, then turned his attention at the remaining four.

"Karl."

Rolland inspected the trio that were waiting in front of him.

"Jock."

Hal sighed. He didn't really want either of them.

"I pass."

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry it's not that long! I'll do a longer one next time. Promise!<strong>


	7. the heron brotherband

**A/N hello my cookie loving minions! I have returned. Enjoy. (I be hi on coffee)**

There was a shocked silence. No skirl had ever passed up an extra team member before.

"You pass?"

Sigurd had a disbelieving note in his voice. Hal nodded.

"I pass."

Erak stepped forward.

"Why? If you pass the other bands will have two more people than you."

Hal thought about it.

"Well, Kevin is a slacker and never pulls his own weight, and the other is a bully. I think we would be better off without them, even if we will have fewer numbers."

Erak was impressed, but he didn't show it. Zac was the only one who noticed. _That was a_ _good call. It takes a lot to impress Erak. But he was right. We will be better off without them. It's good we don't have them on our team. _Sigurd nodded.

"All right! Tursgud, your pick!"

The boys that had already been chosen stood and watched the last four be divided up between Rolland and Tursgud. Hal turned his head and surveyed his team. Apart from himself and Stig, there was Jesper, Wulf, Ulf, Ingvard, Stefan, Edvin and Zac.

Jesper was a thief. He never wanted to keep anything. He simply couldn't resist the challenge of picking someone's pocket or helping himself to their purse without their noticing. On one occasion, he had actually removed a silver bracelet from a blacksmith's wrist while he had been talking to the man. Hal had seen him do it and couldn't believe his eyes. One he had the bracelet; he held it up triumphantly to return it, a broad smile on his face. The blacksmith didn't see the joke and Jesper had to use another of his natural skills – his ability to run like wind – to escape a dreadful fate. Hal had chosen him for that trait in particular, as it might end up been useful.

Wulf and Ulf were identical twins. Nobody could tell them apart, not even their mother. They often swapped identities at will to confuse people. Hal had chosen them because of familiarity with the pair of them and their seaman skills.

Ingvar was a massively built boy who had the makings of a mighty warrior, except for one failing. His eyesight was so poor that he could barely see details past a metre away. But he was a good-natured boy, philosophical about his disability and always willing to help. Hal had chosen him due to his enourmous strength and good nature.

Stefan was a clown. That could have made him popular, but he usually used his dagger-sharp wit to make fun of others. However, he never chose anyone weaker than himself as the butt of his jokes. In addition to his quick wit, Stefan was an expert mimic. If you weren't looking, you would never be sure if it was Stefan, or the person he was mimicking. He was a part of the heron brotherband due to his sense of humour that could make any situation less dire, which was an important role as far as Hal was concerned.

Then there was edvin. Hal didn't know him too well. He was one of those people who was average at just about everything. He liked reading and mathematics, and had earnt himself a spot in the brotherband due to his excekllent team work.

And Zac. Hal wasn't too sure why he chose Zac. It wasn't that he regretted it. It was obvious that he was a warrior from his stance, and Hal was certain that he had caught a flash of silver from under that cloak of his. Maybe he was a knife fighter? But the real reason was that Zac remained Hal of himself, not that he would ever admit it. Hal was brought out of his musings by a sharp dig in the ribs from Stig. Sigurd was talking again.

"Alright! Now that we all have or brotherbands, you need to name yourselves."

The nine boys formed a circle. Stig was the first one to speak up.

"What about the 'herons'? Like Hal's boat."

The other boys nodded. Hal thought about his boat. It was slightly larger than a fishing boat and the sail and mast was his own design. It was an extremely fast, and the sail had a triangle shape (the same shape as a bird's wing) thus giving it its name. It was fitting as a first people didn't think it would successful. He nodded.

"Alright then."

Sigurd stepped up again.

"You've had enough time. Tursgud! What is your team's name?"

Tursgud grinned.

"We are the sharks sir!"

Sigurd noted it on his piece of paper.

"Rolland! Your team?"

"The wolves."

Sigurd wrote it down.

"Hal, what about you?"

"We are the herons sir."

Sigurd nodded and recorded it. Tursgud snorted.

"The herons? Herons are only scary if you're a fish!"

Zac, surprisingly, was the one to break the silence.

"And that's what a shark is. A big fish!"

Some of the wolves joined the herons in their laughter as they watched Tursgud turn as red as it is possible too. In that moment, Hal knew they were a brotherband.


	8. a Thinker and a Planner

First order of business was for the brotherbands to construct their living quarters. Three cleared areas had been selected for the purpose. Each band was taken to a different clearing where a pile of building material was waiting for them.

Gort, the assistant instructor who led the Herons to their living area, pointed to the pile of materials.

"Everything you need is there. You just have to work out how to put it together. You've got the rest of today and tomorrow to do it."

After he finished his speech, Gort turned and left. The Herons stood in silence for a moment.

"We had better get started. It's gonna rain tonight whether we're ready or not." The herons turned to look at Zac. Stig laughed.

"You must be joking! The sky is as blue as can be!"

Zac smiled at him. It was a humourless smile that sent shivers down Stig's spine.

"Well, if you want to contract hypothermia, that's fine by me. But I would prefer not to, so I'll find my own sleeping quarters, shall I?"

Hal turned to face Stig.

"He may be right Stig. besides, we might get extra marks for finishing our shelter first." Stig nodded. The other herons launched into action, then stopped and looked at Hal.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

Edvin spoke up first.

"you're the skirl, take charge." Hal took a deep breath. He studied the building materials for a few seconds.

"when we're building a boat, we sort out the materials. We put similar pieces together so

we can see what we've got." Stig snorted.

"I can see what we've got. We've got a big mess."

Hal resisted the urge to face-palm.

"He meant that we should sort the material by putting similar pieces together so we can

see what we've got. Than we can work out the best way to use it."

Hal nodded his thanks Zac for explaining it. That he looked back at the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

Once again the brotherband started rushing around, except this time they knew what they were supposed to be doing.

Unnoticed among the trees, Erak and Sigurd watched the busy, efficient scene. They had already observed progress at the other two sites - or rather, the lack of it.

"Look at that. He's already got them organised. He's started them building. The other

two groups are still stumbling around, wondering which end of the hammer is which."

Sigurd shook his head then replied.

"Who'd have thought it?"

Erak looked sidelong at him.

"I did."

Then he relented, because it hadn't been his own thought entirely.

"Or rather Thorn did. He told me that boy had something special about him. He's a

thinker and a planer - and that's what we need. That boy Zac's like him too.

Sigurd was surprised.

"Thorn? The drunk?"

He remembered seeing Thorn stumbling around Hallasholm going from one tavern to another. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen him doing so for sometime. Erak looked meanfully at him.

"he's off the drink."

"People like him are never really off it."

Erak pursed his lips.

"Maybe he is. I hope so. In any event, he was right about the Araluan boy."

He scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"Let's go back and see how Tursgud's bunch are managing."


	9. The building

**AN: I'm really sorry about the long wait everyone. I lost my bb book and only just located it. So here is the new chapter. Once again I own nothing (sob). **

It was late afternoon. The heron team had the basic structure for their barracks completed. The four floor frames and their matching roof beams were in place, the latter supported at their four corners by poles sunk into the post holes Stig and Zac had dug. They stood back to inspect their work. Hal nodded, satisfied. As the structure grew, so did his confidence. He was actually beginning to enjoy the feeling of directing the other boys in their tasks.

"We'll build A-frames for the roof," he said, "and stretch canvas over them. That should keep it pretty waterproof."

"Maybe we should also cover the canvas with some pine branches just to make sure."

Hal jumped. He had almost forgotten Zac was there. He hadn't talked much through out the process, just done as he was told. Hal considered Zac's proposal.

"Good idea. You and Edvin can go cut some down."

"What about the walls?"

This question came from Jesper.

"More canvas. We've got plenty of that. In effect, we're building a big, timber-framed tent."

Stig glanced towards the east, we're a mass of cloud had gathered and was roiling towards them, its shape changing constantly as it was driven by the winds.

"We'd better get a move on with the roof. It'll be raining in an hour."

Zac had a slightly smug look on his face, but didn't comment. Hal took charge once again.

"Right, well we'd better get a move on then. Zac, Edvin, you got get some pine branches. Stig, Ingvar and I will rig the canvas. Ulf and Wulf, dig a drainage trench around the outside to keep the ground water running away. Jesper and Stefan: start nailing the floorboards to a couple of beams so theyre off the ground."

"you said they won't cover the whole area,"

Stefan pointed out. Hal nodded

"I know. But they'll make a raised sleeping platform big enough to keep us off the ground.

Stefan nodded.

"Good thinking. That must be why you're the boss."

"I thought it was my good looks and sparkling personality."

Zac, who was about to leave with Edvin and had overheard, shook his head very deliberately.

"No. That's defiantly not the reason."

Stefan and Stig grinned. Hal bowed slightly in Zac's direction.

"Thanks for pointing that out Zac."

Zac smirked back at him.

"Happy to help."

With that parting remark, he and Edvin left to go find some pine branches.

Hal noticed that Ulf and Wulf were arguing over identical shovels. Hal walked over to them.

"Why don't you just swap?"

The twins stopped to stare at Hal. Then with very bad grace, Ulf snatched the shovel from Wulf's hand and thrust the other shovel at him. Wulf took it, glared at it suspiciously, then nodded with very bad grace. They then listened to Hal's instructions and set out to follow them. Hal glanced at Stig.

"That should keep them apart for about an hour."

Stig grinned at him.

"And that's the real reason you're the boss. Nobody else can handle those two."

In just over forty minutes the barracks was complete. The rain started to fall just as Zac and Edvin with the help of Stig lashed the last of the pine branches to the roof. A few minutes later, the twins had net at the front of the building and the bickering began once more. Sighing, Hal went to see what the trouble was this time. The others smirked and followed him.

"What's the problem?"

Ulf, or maybe it was Wulf, pointed contemptuously at his brother's trench.

"Ulf's trench is too shallow. Mine is much deeper. It'll hold more water."

Ulf was indigent. He turned to face Hal.

"But mine is wider than his!"

"Yours should be deeper."

Hal took his eyes off the bickering twins and studied the two trenches. He turned his attention back to the bickering twins.

"Deeper is better."

"Only if you're a numbskull."

"Numbskull yourself! Want me to numb your skull with shovel?"

"Want to try it?"

"You dare me to?"

"You want me to?"

"Go ahead."

"No. You go ahead."

"No. You go -"

"Oh for Gorlog's sake, will you SHUT UP!"

Hal could stand it no two brothers stopped in surprise. He shoved his way between them and pointed at one.

"You! Which is your trench?"

"The good one."

Then, seeing a very dangerous light in Hal's eye, he added.

"The deep one, and it's better because it'll hold more water."

Hal turned to the other twin.

"What's so good about a wider trench?"

The second twined shrugged.

"Because if it's wider, it'll hold more water."

"So,"

Hal was forcing himself to stay calm.

"A deeper one holds more water..."

Twin number one nodded.

"And a wider one holds more water..."

This time twin number two nodded. Finally, Hal abandoned the enforced calm

"You blasted, blithering idiots, one's wider and the other's deeper - so they'll both hold THE SAME AMOUNT!"

The two brothers stood, quite taken aback. They frowned, their lips moving in silence as they considered what Hal had said.

"That's right. I didn't think of that."

The other agreed with his twin.

"Neither did I. Although I'm sure I would have."

"I would have too!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

The twins fell silent at Hal's yelling. Hal pointed at the nearest twin.

"You, what's your name?"

"Why it's Wulf, of course. Everyone knows that."

Hal glared at them balefully. He called to Zac.

"Zac, fetch me a short piece of rope, would you?"

Sting grinned.

"Going to tie him up?"

"Why not hang him?"

Hal glared at Ulf. Then he snapped his fingers at Zac.

"Get me the rope. Light cord. Half a meter or less."

Zac obviously didn't appreciate been snapped at, but obliged. Hal stepped forward and knotted the rope around Wulf's wrist, cutting off the excess with his knife.

"There, now we all know who's who. Wulf has a _wope _on his _wist._"

Edvin frowned.

"That's a little childish, isn't it?"

Hal glared at him.

"Can you think of a better way of remembering?"

Stig's grinned widened.

"Don't you mean 'wemembering'?"

"No. I don't."

Hal turned back to Edvin.

"Well, can you?"

"Um . . . As a matter of fact, I can't."

"Good. Then until you can, keep your criticism to yourself."

Edvin made a conciliatory gesture. Hal continued

"So now, I'm going to get out of the rain."

He shook his head at the twins.

"It's probably going to be a long night. At least it will be a dry one."

He went into the tent. The others followed until only the twins were left outside. Wulf looked after Hal and smirked at his brother.

"He's quite smart, isn't he?"

Ulf nodded.

"He is indeed. A real thinker. Not as smart as us, though."

Wulf unknotted the rope from his wrist and tied it on his brothers wrist instead.

"No. Not as smart as us."

From inside the tent, Zac smiled. These two would be quite useful, if he could get them to help him. Now all he had to do was convince them.


	10. the first task p1

**AN: really sorry about the long wait everyone. Had a whole load of stuff on. So any way... without further ado, coffee and soul nutrition presents...**

**THE FIRST TASK! ****(part one)**

After a few days of training, the brotherbands were given their first major assessment task. They assembled at the training ground after breakfast like they did every day. Usually this led to two hours of gruelling drills, but today was different. Sigurd strode out to the middle of the grounds. Twenty nine pairs of eyes followed him.

"Right! Everyone assemble in their bands!"

The boys started to wander across the field with the exeption of Zac, who chose to sprint straight across the field. The others ran after him. Sigurd looked at them in approval. Then he turned to face the others.

"10 points to the herons for been the first to arrive. As for the rest of you AT THE DOUBLE!"

The herons smiled at each other as they saw the remaining boys rush over. Hal leaned over to whisper to Zac.

"How did you know?"

Zac grinned.

"This is sigurd we're talking about."

Hal grinned back at him then they both turned to face Sigurd.

"Today's your first assessment."

There was a murmur of interest from the three bands. They were silenced with a glare from their instructor.

"its the mountain run."

Another buzz of excitment rippled through the crowd. Another glare from sigurd.

"You'll be racing on Boarshead Mountain. There are three routes up the mountain. At the end of each is a tent. In the tents are three figures. A wolf, a shark and a heron. The contest is simple."

Here he paused to hand a copy of the routes to the three skirls.

"Each route is the same length and difficulty. You run up, grab the carving and run back. We time you. The winner gets one hundred points. Second, twenty. Last, nothing. Any questions? Skirls, pick who will be running. I'll be round in a few minutes to ask you."

Hal felt a rush of panic. Who would be the best choice?


	11. Disscusion

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And if you say you missed me, I update faster! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy, but don't let the flying monkeys eat you while you read it! (Ps, if I seem a little crazy, I'm currently on a coffee high after 36 hours awake.)(Did you know that 17 hours awake does the same think to your system as 2 glasses of wine? That means I'm up to at least 4!)**

Hal forced himself to swallow his panic. He had to think. Ulf and Wulf were both fast. So was Jesper. But the run would take stamina as well as speed. He realised that Stig had moved to walk beside him.

"I'll run it."

Hal glanced at him. Stig was the closest they had to Tursgud and Rolland. It was entirely possible he could be the best choice. They reached the training area and seven boys gathered around in a loose semi-circle around their leader. Hal could feel his eyes on him, waiting. _Come on Hal. Make a decision. You can do this. _I_ can do this. _

"Stig, I think maybe you had –"

He got no further.

"Hal, we all have to run. This is a team event."

Everyone turned to look at Edvin. Hal briefly noticed Zac wasn't with them, but he brushed it off. He tuned back into Edvin.

"Remember when we went through the assessments, we noticed that the individual test were listed that way. But the mountain race had nothing next to it. That means it's a team event. "

Hal tried to recall the list, but it was a bit fuzzy.

"I think you're right. And if you are, that's why they've put it first. If we'd already done a few..."

"We'd be more familiar with the way it was written."

The herons turned to face the intruder, but they relaxed when they saw it was Zac. He continued.

"It's not just a test of speed and endurance, but intelligence as well."

Hal rounded on Zac.

"Where've you been?"

"Relax. I was just gathering _intelligence_."

Ingvar grinned.

"Well that is part of what they're testing."

Edvin nodded.

"And remember what Sigurd said? _'Be sure you choose correctly.' _Not _be sure you choose the best person._"

Hal chewed his lip thoughtfully. He was sure Edvin was right. But what if he wasn't? They would come last and make a mockery of themselves. Luckily, Zac had a solution...

**AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL! So, what is Zac's solution? ALSO, I have received many queries on what Zac was doing in Sonderland. Unfortunantly, Zac's story will have to wait until after this story is finished. But I promise you that you will find out a little bit as we go along. So for all of you who survived the flying monkeys, **_**SO LONG, FAREWELL, AUFWEIDERSEN GOODBYE!**_


	12. Off they go

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I was in England for the holidays and the teachers saddled us with a lot of homework in the past week. So here is the next installment of 'the 9th heron'...**

* * *

><p>The herons approached the starting line. Tursgud grinned evilly at them from the other side of them.<p>

"It was a good idea for you all to run, that way one of you might finish."

Stig gritted his teeth, but at a word from Hal backed off. Zac, who was third in line and standing right behind the two, watched with interest. _It seems I backed the right person._

The first whistle sounded and Roland took off for the hills. His teammates cheered him on till he was out of site.

Tursgud was next, and the scene was pretty much the same for him. Now it was the herons turn.

"Very well birdies. One last chance to reconsider."

Seeing Hal shake his head, Sigurd continued.

"No? Very well. No flying birdies, that would be cheating..."

The whistle cut him off midsentance. Hal started for a moment before motioning to his team.

"Come on."

The started jogging for the foothills amongst th catcalls and jeers of the other brotherbands.

Once they were out of sight, Hal and Stig stopped and allowed Zac to pass them. The idea was that they all agreed to run. No one specified how far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it? Sorry for the length, but all the homework ive got! and i do have other stories to write as well. But If I get enough people saying how much they missed me, I might give you a double update tomorrow! Happy reviewing...<strong>


	13. In the running

**AN: Yeah, yeah I know. I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me! So anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zac ran blindly along the trail, not stopping until the track started to blur. He paused momentarily to wipe the sweat from his forehead before pushing on. <em>This is nothing. Nothing like Sonderland. <em>Rounding a bend in the path, he had to brake suddenly to avoid running straight into an old shack. Grinning, he dashed inside and grabbed a wooden token in the shape of a bird. He turned a raced back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>Ten steps forward, turn, ten steps back. Stig's eyes traced his skirls footsteps as he paced back and forward. Seven heads snapped up as Jesper ran back up the slope, panting<p>

"Rolland's back."

The mood plummeted. Hal tried tp stay positive. 20 points was still good. He turned to resume his pacing and was promptly bowled over by Zac. Ingvar hauled them both to their feet and all nine boys raced back down to where Sigurd was waiting.

They arrived only seconds before Tursgud, nine of them panting heavily. Surprisingly, Zac's breathing was only slightly heavy and was back to normal after a few deep eyed the boys.

"I believe that the Herons beat Tursgud back."

The boys of the wolf and heronbrother bands cheered, and Rolland was lifted onto the shoulders of his teammates. Sigurd's voice cut through the cheers like a whip.

"Put that boy down!"

Rolland was lowered back onto the ground and twenty-nine pairs of eyes looked at him inquisitively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it wasn't more, but my free period is over and I have elsewhere to be. But I will try to update faster than I did this time.<strong>


	14. Unexpected Winnings

**AN: It's been awhile, I know. However, in my defence, I lent my brother my copy of the brotherband book and he only just gave it back (he isn't a fast reader. It took him almost a month to read it). But anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Rolland looked at Sigurd, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, sir, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong."

Sigurd slapped the sheet of assessments with the back of his hand.

"This task was a group exercise. Rolland and Tursgud are disqualified. The Herons win. One hundred points. There is no second place getter."

The Herons howled in triumph and swarmed Zac and Edvin, patting the two boys on their backs for their excellent strategy. Sigurd held up his hand and the boys settled down to look at him.

"However, there are still 20 points to be handed out."

The other brotherbands regained interest in the proceedings once more, both groups eager for a chance to win the prize.

"Since the Heron brotherband did place second, it seems only fair that they take the reward originally promised them."

Everyone was confused by this statement. A look of understanding passed over Zac's face. _He isn't, is he? _

"Therefore, the Herons shall receive the 20 points promised to the second place getters in addition to the 100 points they received for winning the assessment."

The other two brotherbands groaned as the Herons started celebrating again. This time Edvin joined them with smothering Zac and congratulating him for his ingenious plan that had allowed them to come second and receive those precious points. Zac managed to shake them off long enough to have his opinion aired too.

"Hal deserves as much credit as I do cause he's the skirl!"

Hal felt an enormous impact on his shoulder as a massive hand sent him staggering several paces.

"Thank you, Ingvar."

He didn't even have to look.

**AN: I shall attempt to have the next chapter up within 24 hours. Sorry for the length!**


	15. the anniversary

Hal took Edvin by the elbow and jerked his head to the side. The teen nodded and followed his skirl out of the shelter and over to the trees to take cover from the rain. Edvin look at Hal inquisitively.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you noticed anything the matter with Zac?"

Edvin stopped and thought about it. Now that Hal mentioned it, Zac did seem to have been a little closed off. Well, more than usual. Now that he had thought about it, he hadn't seen Zac since breakfast, and he hadn't showed up for lunch.

"Yeah, actually. I have. Haven't seen him since breakfast either."

"I noticed that too."

"So what do we do?"

"We find him."

The two went back inside called a meeting. The boys split up into pairs (Hal made sure that the twins were separated) and they set off into the rain.

It was Stefan and Ingvar who found their missing teammate. He was sitting on the riverbank under the shade of a willow tree. Stefan couldn't help but feel a stab of pity as he watched the hunched figure through the drizzle. He tapped his fellow's elbow and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Over there."

The two of them wandered over and sat down on either side of Zac. None of them spoke, Stefan and Ingvar observing their friend staring out over the swollen river. They followed his gaze, curious as to what he was looking at. They found nothing.

"You don't have to be here."

The low voice brought Stefan and Ingvar's eyes back to Zac.

"We know."

Stefan nodded his agreement.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be."

They sat in silence. It was taking all of Stefan's self-control not to squirm with impatience. He was dying to ask a question, but didn't think it would be appreciated. However, Zac was more observant then was given credit for.

"I was four years old when my sister, Zoe, was born. Dad was a sea wolf and kept us with him for as long as he could. When I was nine, his ship attacked Sonderland. No one remembered, but it was the day after Zoe's birthday, meaning it was the day my mum died."

His voice broke with emotion. His audience kept silence, not sure why he was telling them this, but waited for him to go on.

"The night beforehand, they had stopped in a pub for a drink. One of the men had started sprouting their plans to anyone who would listen to him. Word got to the port they were attacking, and they were ambushed. Everyone was killed. The soldiers sent to torch the ship found me and Zoe huddled in the stern and figured that they could make a little extra money by selling us as slaves."

Zac's tone had taken on a bitter edge, and he practically spat the word 'slaves. Stefan and Ingvar shared a look over the top of Zac's head, suddenly uncomfortable with their mindless acceptance of slavery.

"I didn't see Zoe for another three years. She was ten, and had spent the last seven months in forced prostitution. I was working on a farm, and had to do much manual labour, including chopping down trees. I killed her master and she escaped, only to be caught and made to work on the same farm as me. They knew she was a slave because of the marl on her wrist."

Zac pulled up his right sleeve a little, enough that they could see an ugly black tattoo marring his skin.

"Every slave bought or sold in Sonderland must wear the mark. A year ago, we both tried to escape, but the master was a bowman. He got off a shot before I made it to the tree line. I turned to see my baby sister lying face down in the mud. I wouldn't have been able to continue running, except she made me promise. I ran as fast as I could until I passed out. Once I awoke, I made my way south, learning what I could about fighting in return for work. When I arrived in Skandia, I decided to try for the brotherband program."

He paused, and took a shaky breath.

"Zoe died on the same day as my parents."

"That day was today, wasn't it?"

Zac grimaced at Ingvar.

"Yeah."

**AN: So I thought I'd pull at your heartstrings a bit. I'll admit, I almost cried writing this. But I hope this explains the prologue. See you soon!**


	16. Foxglove in the roof holes

**AN: Yes! I know I'm a horrible person! I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating sooner, but I spent december in the states for my dad's wedding with no computer. So, here it is! **

It was almost dark by the time the 3 teammates re-appeared. Their sudden materialization drew Sigurd to their quarters. However, Hal (who had been given a brief rundown of the situation) had intercepted him and had made him aware of the situation.

Zac went straight to his bedroll and lay down. The others stared at him awkwardly. After a few moments, Hal reentered the tent. He stood there for a minute before approaching his teammate. Zac's eyes stayed focused on the wall.

"I know it sucks, but try doing something that will amuse you."

Zac showed no sign of hearing. Hal sighed and moved back to the others.

"Okay guys. Bedtime."

Zac didn't move as everyone around him crawled into their bedrolls. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. However, Hal's words kept floating around in his head. _'Try doing something that will amuse you.'_

The next day the herons were awakened by shouts from one of the neighbouring campsites. Bleary-eyed, they stumbled out to see what the fuss was about. They were greeted by a very angry Tursgud storming towards them. A very angry and _green_ Tursgud. His anger grew when the Herons burst out laughing. He pointed a very grassy finger at Zac.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU! I KNOW IT!"

Zac feigned a look of innocence.

"What makes it think it was me?

"IT WAS YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT IT WAS!"

Sigurd showed up just in time to hear that last remark.

"What seems to be the problem?"

When Tursgud whirled around, even Sigurd couldn't stop his lip from twitching.

"Are you feeling ill Tursgud? You look a little green."

The Herons were joined by the wolves in their laughter. By this time, Stig was rolling around on the ground. Tursgud's face turned a horrible mash of green and purple. He pointed a quivering finger at Zac.

"IT WAS HIM!"

Sigurd raised a lone eyebrow.

"You have proof?"

Tursgud stuttered around for an explanation. Sigurd raised his hand.

"Don't make unfounded accusations. Unless you have proof, I can't get him in trouble. Now, back to your quarters and get ready for inspection"

Tursgud gave the herons one last hate-filled glare before stalking out of the clearing behind the wolves.

Stig finally managed to peel himself off the ground and faced his teammates.

"Who do you think did that?"

Zac and the twins grinned at each other. Hal caught the motion and shook his head.

"I should have guessed it might have been you three."

Zac smirked.

"Who knew foxglove in roof holes would turn the drips leaking onto them green?"


	17. to the starting line

**AN: I'm SOOOO sorry that's been so long. I'm up to my ears in essays and homework. But anyway, here is the next instalment of the 9****th**** heron!**

The day after the foxglove incident, was the next assessment. They were just about to start their physical conditioning session when Sigurd appeared on the training ground and summoned them with a blow on his horn.

"Assessment! Foot race! Ten minutes!"

The Herons made their way to the race track that had been laid out the night before while they slept. The track disappeared round a clump of trees and reappeared at the bottom the hill, making its way back up to the finish line. Hal turned his attention to Sigurd.

"Select you runners! This one is an individual test."

Tursgud scowled at the Herons, his face distorting even further when his gaze landed on Zac, who smirked back at him.

"I'll run for the sharks."

Hal turned to Zac.

"Know anything about the track?"

"About a kilometre, fairly smooth going. Nothing too big in the way."

"I'll run."

Hal turned to Stig. He was a good runner. But Jesper and Zac were both faster. Zac had proven himself in the mountain run, but he really was better at long distance marathon-type events. For this distance, Jesper was probably the best option.

"I'm Choosing Jesper."

Stig looked hurt and opened his mouth to protest when Hal cut him off.

"I know you can beat Tursgud, but can you beat Henjak?"

Stig looked over at the wolves' runner. The lanky boy had proven during training that he was exceedingly fast. Stig nodded and stepped aside for Jesper to approach the starting line with the other runners. Henjak and Jesper shook hands while Tursgud ignored the both of them. They took their marks and prepared to take off. Sigurd stood by the edge of the track.

"All right runners, on the start line . . . GO!"

Jesper was away like a startled hare, while it took the other two a second to gallivant into action. They brotherbands cheered for their champions as they disappeared down the hill. They stood around waiting for their runners to reappear. Edvin was the first one to spot them on the return.

"There! Behind those trees!"

The yelling immediately started up again as the boys quickly made their way back up the hill. They were packed into a tightly formed pack, and it was hard to distinguish who was in the lead.

"COME ON JESPER!"

Hal jumped at the sound of Stig's voice right next to his head, and then grinned. He joined his brotherband in cheering for their friend. The cheering didn't stop as the runners moved into a ditch and momentarily out of sight.

"I think Henjak is gaining"

Hal looked at Stefan, then at Zac as he nodded his agreement. The twins voiced their optimism.

"The race isn't over yet. Jesper can still catch him."

"Even a second would be good."

"Blast second, Jesper can still catch him!"

Hal interrupted the Ulf and Wulf's quarrelling, then turned to Ingvar as he plucked at the skirl's sleeve.

"What's happening, Hal? Are we winning?"  
>Zac moved forward to update him on the progress of the race. Ingvar nodded and opened his mouth<p>

"COME ON JESPER!"

The herons jumped at the enormous roar. His large frame and huge chest could produce a deafening noise when needed.  
>Without warning, Henjak floated into sight over the top of the rise just below them. Seconds later, he crossed the finish line.<p>

"Well so much for 'he can still win',"

Wulf scowled at his brother, but Stefan interrupted before they could jump at each other's throats.

"Second will still be okay."

Suddenly the other two runners appeared at the top of the rise. Neck and neck, they approached the finish line. Just before they crossed the line, Tursgud forged ahead, beating the heron representative by millimetres. Jesper rolled to a stop on the other side of the line, chest heaving. His brotherband helped him to his feet, patting him on the back. Sigurd tallied up the points, then looked at the three brotherbands.

"Attention! Lunch will be one hour earlier this afternoon. Let your runners get some rest. The team strength test will be this afternoon."


End file.
